


Sin  salida.

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Paring.Tony  x clint.#amoaclint.Un día  todos  los Vengadores  se quedan encerrados en la torre. La falta  de actividades, los lleva  a convivir  a la fuerza.





	1. Chapter 1

La torre de los Vengadores, aquella que resguarda a los héroes más poderosos del planeta y los hace convivir de una manera en conjunta. Que pasaría si de pura casualidad, y día sin más. Sin alguna explicación tuvieran que verse encerrados y en aislamiento debido a una amenaza interna. Eso mismo es lo que muchos pensaron, pero nadie fue capa de aceptar aquellas desastrosas circunstancias.. 

—Que vamos hacer todo este tiempo encerrados... —Un Rubio preguntó desde el sillón que conformaba la sala principal. Aquella que ahora no podia abastecer a la cantidad de indicios que tendrían que permanecer en aislamiento... 

—Deberías buscar formas con las cuales entretenerte clint... —Le constesto tony al otro lado de la inmediación, para acercarse y analizar unos planos que justo ahora se encontraban tendidos sobre la mesa... 

—Sabes que todo aquí es aburrido, que más quieres que haga... —Clint repuso estirándose unos breves momentos. Antes de llevar su mirada a la parte trasera. Aquella donde ahora mismo yacian thor y Hulk jugando a las fuerzas. "Esos dos nunca se cansan" Se dijo a si mismo. Pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía para poder escapar sin que nadie más se diera cuenta... 

—Todo menos salir al exterior. Sabes que por el momento lo tenemos prohibido. —tony le aclaró. Haciendo hincapié en el punto de que nadie podia salir, sin excepciones.. 

—¿Y que vamos hacer mientras?

—Podrías entrenar un rato. En lo que investigó las causas que nos originó este pequeño percance...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D!!!

Bien. Las cosas no mejoraron, y quizás el ánimo del equipo jamás de vio tan turbado. A excepción de lo que ahora pasaba. No podían salir, y tony aún no daba con la causa de todo aquello. Su tecnológica era la mejor del mundo, su inteligencia le era tan útil como para que, en aquellos momentos fallará tan estrepitosamente. 

«Esto no debería ser posible. —suspiró cansado y dejo los cables un momento. »  
Clint, quien por mera causalidad pasaba por ahí. Entre curioso y hartó de no tener nada que hacer. Miro de reojo, y se encontró con el. 

─ Todo bien. ¿Tony?─ Le era claro, que la situación no necesitaba estresar a nadie. Mucho menos al genio del equipo, pero ciertamente el no podía estarse quieto. Debía andar de un lado a otro. Es más, tenía que buscar la forma de salir ya de esa prisión. "Claro que, esa prisión tenía muchas cosas."

Desde un refrigerador bien abastecido, Televisión. Sofá y la comida para sobrevivir un mes. El rubio se sentía enjaulado, y es que nunca había estado de acuerdo con tanta super seguridad. 

─ Para nada. Pero, supongo que debo descansar. ─ respondió sordaz, dejando un trapo sucio a un lado. Y mirando al arquero, se extraño de verlo tan inquieto. 

«Que pasa. ¿Clint? Acaso hoy no has comido. —bromeó, pero al mirar a los ojos azules del otro. De dio cuenta que todo siempre se trato de algo en extremo serio. »

─ Deberías esperar más legolas. ─ 

─Solos... Te vine a ver un momento ─ en realidad, ni clint sabía que lo llevó tan lejos. A un momento estaba mirando un documental, riéndose de las típicas peleas entre banner y thor. Quienes por cierto, parecían más tranquilos de lo usual. ¿Y sí? Todo aquello significaba algo malo

─ Si es para lanzar flechas. No hay nada que te sirva como blanco─ y, al mirar todo. Clint no hallo mentiras en la voz de tony. En verdad se sentía cansado. Pero ayer remedio... ¿No? Si el iba y se entrometia. Que ganaba...

Una patada, una invitación a comer. O, que mejor una charla con su líder...

─ Me malinterpretas... Yo me preocupo por ti. ─ esperaba que nadie se interpusiera. Pues en sus ojos se reflejo, que aquello era verdad. Fuera de todo el malhumor rutinario, fuera de la cordialidad de compañeros de trabajo. El le habló directo. Y, tony no respondió al instante. 

Pues casi nunca habia tenido al arquero en tal situación. Sí, eran amigo. O eso creían ambos. 

─ Ya veo. Bien, voy a descansar un rato. Mejor nos vemos en el cuarto de invitados. Te parece ¿Bien?─ alzo la ceja, bromista y con gran sonrisa le insinuó una reunión. Podrían hablar de lo que fuera. 

─ Uhmm. Te veo ¿Allí?─ dudoso, se cruzó de brazos. No sin evitar ni ceder ante el coqueteo del millonario. No sabía si era real, pero el hecho de sentirse sonrojado. Le ponía a pensar con profundidad.   
━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


End file.
